Morgana (Tales of Arcadia)
Morgana (real name Morgan le Fay) is the overarching antagonist in Trollhunters, the first installment of the planned Tales of Arcadia trilogy. She is a powerful sorceress who was Merlin's pupil before she betrayed him, and served as Claire's possessor as well as her arch-nemesis. She was voiced by Lena Headey, who also played Ma-Ma in Dredd and Cersei Lannister in Game of Thrones. History Background Morgana was a wizard who once lived in the dead-filled forests of Bulgaria before the creation of trolls and humans. She was also one of Merlin's students but with whom she experimented and developed all kinds of magical spells. But in time, she betrayed him and he became her sworn enemy, developing an intense hatred for the wizard for taking her left hand to forge the Amulet of Daylight. She subsequently utilized an emerald prosthetic to replace it. Craving chaos, Morgana sowed the seeds of conflict between humans and trolls. Her ultimate goal is to bring forth the Eternal Night so Gunmar and his armies can take over the world without the Sun burning them or turning them into stone. However, during the Battle of Killahead, Unseen by the trolls fighting over the Killahead Bridge in the Forest of Killahead, Morgana engaged Merlin an epic duel for the fate of the world. Merlin managed to triumph over Morgana, imprisoning her within the Heartstone beneath what would be called Arcadia, at the cost of most of his magic. In the year of 1297 A.D., Angor Rot sought out Morgana and asked for power so he can protect his village from Gunmar and his armies. However, the Pale Lady instead turned Angor's offering into a curse and made his soul a ring called the Inferna Copula, which she would use to enslave Angor Rot, using him to kill the Trollhunters. At some point in her life, she lost the Inferna Copula, which eventually came to the changling named Stricklander. ''Trollhunters'' Part 1 Morgana's past was shown in Part 1 as it is shown she enslaved Angor Rot in the year 1297 A.D. Part 2 It is shown that the Janus Order, an evil organization of changlings, led by Otto Scarrbach, are dedicated to freeing the evil troll Gunmar. They worship Morgana, who speaks to them through an old turntable. However, she abandons them after Gunmar enters the Janus Order's secret base and kills them all before going to Troll market (except for Otto Scarrbach, who he uses as a vessel to distract the new Trollhunter, Jim Lake Jr., but Otto is killed by Jim). In the final episode of Season 2, In the Hall of the Gumm-Gumm King, after Gunmar takes control of Troll market with Usurna's help, Claire Nuñez is linked to Morgana because of the Shadow Staff (which she took from Angor Rot in Season 1). She takes Angor's head and goes to Morgana to free her from her imprisonment. Part 3 From the Janus Order's phonograph, Dictatious Maximus Galadrigal hears her voice, and she reaches out to him. Dictatious tells this to Usurna, who believes Morgana to be nothing but a myth. Usurna throws the phonograph down a hole, saying it will be forgotten to the ages. However, from her prison, Morgana is able to call out to Gunmar, and reveals to him the way to bring forth the doomsday-scenario, the Eternal Night, upon the world. She also tells Gunmar that Dictatious is a fraud. Morgana's faith remains unknown, though it's possible that she remains in the Shadow Realm for life. However, at the end of the episode, Merlin got his magic back but the only way he could get it back was that Morgana was killed so it's possible she died off-screen after being pulled back into the shadow realm. Personality Morgana is a being of pure evil. She is incredibly sadistic, treacherous, scheming and cruel, using Angor Rot to kill Merlin's Trollhunters with her Inferna Copula, and forcing him against his own will. Her hate even extends to Merlin's Trollhunters as he created the Amulet of Daylight with her left hand, something he took away from her. In spite of this, what makes her all the eviler are her destructive characteristics, as she wants to wreak havoc on the world by releasing the Eternal Night upon it, which would keep the Sun from shining on the Earth permanently and allow trollkind to consume mankind. However, she does not truly care about trolls, as evidenced when she killed some Gumm-Gumms to cause the Eternal Night. Thus, this makes Morgana an even worse threat than Gunmar as she is more powerful than him, and has moral agency, but she chooses evil over good. Quotes Gallery Morgana-trollhunters.png|Morgana about to receive Angor Rot's head from Claire. Trivia *When Morgana makes the Inferna Copula, she does so with her right hand. Ironically, in The Hall of the Gumm-Gumm King, her right-hand does not glow, unlike her face and her left hand. Navigation Category:Female Category:Sadists Category:Magic Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Vengeful Category:Mongers Category:Bigger Bads Category:Dark Forms Category:Pure Evil Category:Destroyers Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mastermind Category:Master Orator Category:Leader Category:Traitor Category:Obsessed Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Evil from the past Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Slaver Category:Possessor Category:Trickster Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Hegemony Category:Liars Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Servant of Hero Category:Elementals Category:Paranormal Category:Arrogant Category:Fighter Category:Wrathful Category:Archenemy Category:Provoker Category:Cheater Category:Power Hungry Category:Totalitarians Category:Charismatic Category:Sophisticated Category:Opportunists Category:Delusional Category:Fanatics Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Psychopath Category:Envious Category:Egotist Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Immortals Category:Terrorists